The Damsels in Distress
by We'd remember tonight
Summary: "Damsels in distress." Natasha greeted back, tilting her head lightly towards them "So sorry to keep you waiting but fear not, the carriage awaits us at the back." Or, Natasha rescues the damsels in distress. Also known as Steve, Clint, Tony, Bruce and Thor, with some help of course.


_**Paring:**_ Steve Rogers /Natasha Romanov

 _ **A/N:** _**S** **o I was mad at Natasha's characterization in AOU, not because of brucetasha, but because of what they did to her character. Which is why I wrote this, because this definitely happened, probably more than once. No one can look me in the eye and tell me Natasha didn't save all their asses a bunch of times. She most certainly did! I throw in romanogers cause I ship it so hard! I'm totally in love with their friendship, it's a very healthy friendship for both characters in my opinion. And I firmly believe that with the right (small) push it can grow into something really beautiful. The fic is from Steve's point a view, and Natasha appears less, but it's the concept that matters most**

 **This is my first Avengers story, I'm still new to the fandom so i am so sorry if I ooc the characters...But i'd love to hear how I can improve :)**

* * *

"Great job guys." you could practically feel the sarcasm in Tony's words "Really amazing."

"Excuse me, but if i remember correctly, you were the one who blow up our jet. And all the communication devices we had." Clint commented, his voice laced with anger. He was tired and annoyed from being hung from the ceiling by his wrists, his feet barely touching the floor; which made things very uncomfortable for him.

"By accident!" Tony yelled, looking ashamed for his actions "I was aiming at that-that, whatever that thing was and I missed. But you were the one who let them get a hold on one of yours explosive arrows-"

 _"Let them?!"_ Clint sounded outraged, hurt to his very core, frankly, he seems ready to tear Tony limb by limb, that of course if he wasn't tied up. "Listen Iron-head -" Clint started to spit at Tony's direction only for Banner to finally intervene "Guys! Come on don't fight, we have bigger problems to deal with."

"Are you seriously taking his side? If he hadn't knocked you out by that explosion you could have taken them." Clint cried out.

"I am not taking anyone's side. Mistakes have been made, and it doesn't matter by whom." Bruce added quickly, once he saw Clint and Tony were about argue again "What we should be doing is figuring out how to get out of those -"

"This is your entire fault!" Clint suddenly snapped, ignoring Banner completely, causing Tony to strike right back "Shut it Legolas."

"Oh yeah? How about you come here and make me you little -"

 _"You both have done wrong!"_ Thor voice joined, louder than usual silencing Clint immediately. The thunder god sounding very unpleasant himself, due to being caught in the middle of both explosions he crashed through a building, the wall falling on him knocking him out right away. It seems though the yelling woke him up.

Thor glared at both Clint and Tony firmly, daring them to argue him and say he was wrong.

"Oh Thor, not you too," Bruce muttered and sighed in frustration as a screaming match burst in the room. Banner however, hadn't done a thing to stop it; have given up trying to stop their constant bickering a long time ago. For him it was like another day at the tower _. A very weird day at that..._

And that is exactly what Steve woke up to. _Yelling_ …And one hell of a headache.

Somehow he muffled their voices - being used to the constant fighting in the tower - and focused on opening his eyes without passing out.

After a few attempts, he succeeded and took a look around him. They were in some sort of dungeon, Tony was tied to a chair in the center of it, Clint was hugging from the ceiling by chains, him Thor and Bruce were all restrained to different sides on the walls by some special cuffs neither of them could break; the three of them being a God, a Super Soldier and the Hulk, which says something.

Growling quietly Steve tried to remember what has happened. He dimly remembered Fury sending them to a hostage rescue mission from the hands of HYDRA. He remembered completing the mission and securing the civilians, only to be blind-sided by dozens HYDRA agents at the next moment. He remembered the loud and combined explosions from the blown up jet and Clint's arrows, Thor being thrown through a building, the Hulk falling, and one of those damn arrows being fired at him directly, taking him out. Not before he got a few good punched at those bastards though.

 _It was the intent all along,_ Steve concluded. _The hostages, the ambush - It was a trap! HYDRA wanted to capture the Avengers, but why? To turned them into weapons like they did Bucky? Or is there something else...something, bigger...?_

 _Wait...Natasha!_ Steve's brain suddenly exclaimed. Recalling she wasn't in the room with them, _where is she?_ The panic rising in his chest and the fear begin crawling through his head. That is until he remembered...Natasha hadn't joined them on the mission. _She's safe, back at the tower_. And he couldn't possibly be more thrilled for that, she is most likely pissed at him for getting compromised, but still he was thrilled.

And it wasn't because he thought she was fragile, or -god forbid - _weak_. No, hell no. Natasha is the toughest, most powerful and strong woman he ever encountered, which in truth only made him love her even more. To be honest, Steve knew that if Natasha was with them, they'd be half way out of here by now. But things are different right now. And when he asked, no, _begged her_ to sit this one down she didn't dispute, she agreed. Well, not at first, he had to make her see his point beforehand. Forcing her to agree with his request, and they all knew it killed her to do so. She hates sitting around doing nothing on a regular day, so on a day they're all out there without her? Needless to say none of them wished to be in Pepper's place. But Steve always preferred her safe, especially now a days. And he thanked his lucky stars for deciding to make a point of that today, of all possible days - talk about blind luck.

If she was with them when it... _happened_ , she would have got hurt or maybe _worst._.. _No! Don't go there. Thinking like that won't do you any good now, it won't help. She's safe and you need to figure a way out of this mess, or she'd kill you herself._ And considering Natasha's capable of killing a man twice her size using only her bare hands (in at least ten different ways, may he add) he didn't seek to end up on the wrong side of her wrath. He had yet met a person who did...

"Cap, you're awake!" A voice out of the blue called, bringing Steve back to the present issue, he gazed up and met Bruce eyes "Thank god." Banner murmured under his breath, and Steve could swear he never once saw such relief wash over the Doctor's face "I have no idea what do with them anymore. I was hoping you would." Banner said, pointing his head to the three other Avengers in the room. The three were fully grown adults, (one even an immortal God for christ sake), yet at the moment they were arguing over who's wrong and who's right like a bunch of unsatisfied kindergartners. _Typical._

Steve sighed, there's really nothing in his power to stop it, it's not like they'll just listen to him. On the field - They'll follow this order without a second thought, trusting him with their lives. But this, when they're ego and stupid pride is on the line? Steve had to stop himself from laughing out loud. _There's probably a higher chance for him to join HYDRA._

But if he didn't leastways try, he wasn't much of a team leader, now was he? Besides, who could concentrate and work on escape plans with all that screaming in the background?

 _"Will you guys just shut the fuck up?"_ Steve exclaimed all of a sudden, using his loud voice. Something he did not do often, hardly ever really (and don't even let him get started on the cursing part). That fact alone is what brought the room's attention to him. They glared at him, shocked at his burst, even the mighty Thor seem taken aback.

A chuckle broke the heavy silence "Wow, language Capsicle." Of course Tony was the first to recover, and naturally, went straight to the mocking mode. Steve rolled his eyes, but fortunately, the silenced remained and he was truly thankful for that.

Banner coughed awkwardly to get their attention "Now, when we are, ha-um pass that... Can focus on our more pressing issue at hand?" he shook his head to the cuffs on his body "Getting out of here."

"I'm with my science brother. This chair seriously hurting my butt." Tony said, wiggling in his chair as much as possible to prove his point.

"Yeah, thanks dumbass. Like we needed to know that," Clint made a face and then looked at Banner "I'm the only one who didn't pass out since they brought us here, it kinda hard to being hung and all. We've been here for almost 7 hours and I've still got nothing..." Clint said "So I'm all up for ideas if got any, Doc."

"I hadn't thought of anything... _successful_ yet. What about you Thor?" Bruce asked looking to his right hopefully, but the God seems just as lost.

"I am afraid I cannot think of anything myself either." Thor said sadly, shaking his head with disappointed in himself.

"It's alright buddy, I've got nothing either..." Steve quickly spoke up, in attempt to comfort the Asgardian.

"Okay so that takes me, Cap, Thor and Clint out...Tony?" Banner questioned, they all turned to the Billionaire in wait "Well, maybe we could try - "Tony started to say in the same time Clint exclaimed _"Shut up."_ Tony blinked with surprised, shocked as the rest of the room.

"What? I barely said anything!" Stark objected defending himself, Clint in responded with an eye roll and shushing him again "Quiet, I heard something." the Archer explained, gesturing to the door with his head.

They all stayed silent, listening, and then the rest of them heard it - _fighting._ And from the looks of it, right outside the door. Before they could say something the door bursts open, literary. Random pieces of it landing on the floor, a metal arm flashing through the remains of the broken door.

 _Wait, a metal arm –_

 _"Bucky?"_ Steve asked stunned, the last he heard of his best friend, he was in D.C. _How the hell did he get here? How did he know they were even here -_

"Jeez, I asked if you can open the door, not destroy it," said a very familiar voice from behind Bucky, a voice Steve could recognize anywhere.

"Natasha!" Steve called less surprised this time, watching as the redhead in question poked her head over Bucky's shoulder to observe the room, looking straight at them; her eyes filled with relief seeing all of them were in there. Her eyes locked with his and smile appeared on her lips, a real smile, which was still pretty rare for the assassin. And truth to be told, Steve was never more happy, and un-happy, to see her himself.

"Damsels in distress," Natasha greeted back. tilting her head lightly towards them "So sorry to keep you waiting but fear not, the carriage awaits us at the back." she joked and curtsied before heading to Stark first, using the knife Bucky handed her to cut the ropes "Yeah, yeah very funny Little-Red." Tony rolled his eyes, rubbing his now free wrists. Natasha smirked and helped him up on feet, then glared over her shoulder "Go, help Sam. I've got them." she told Bucky, who nodded and throw a quick glance at Steve - glad to see he was not hurt - before leaving the dungeon.

Natasha in the meantime stared at him again, than at Clint, Bruce and Thor, debating which to help first "Tony, help Clint. I'll deal with those guys." she ordered in a firm voice, leaving no place for arguments - and knowing Tony there must have been a lot (there always is). But even he wasn't stupid enough to disobey Natasha, so he headed towards Clint to help him out of the chains.

"Lady Natasha." Thor said joyfully when she approached him, happy to see her as well "Thor," Natasha nodded, taking a look at the restraints on his body, considering her options on how to dismantle them. Eventually she pulled out a small explosive from her suit - god knows where'd she put it in - and tagged it carefully to the side of the metal, pressing the button "If I were you I'd close my eyes." Natasha suggested, taking several steps back, using her hand to cover her eyes.

Thor followed suit and squeezed his eyes shut as the device exploded, leaving a cloud of smoke floating around.

Coughing, Thor broke the rest of the metal away, stumbling free to the ground. Once he regained his balance he grabbed Natasha and pulled her in a tight embrace, lifting her off the ground easily, and thanked her.

"No problem big guy but you're crushing me." she managed to say against his bone-crushing hug "Oh, my apologies." Thor put her back down and went to help Tony with Clint - the poor Billionaire, who had yet been able to succeed and reach the chains to free the Archer.

"How did you know where to find us?" Bruce wondered curiously when Natasha turned to him next, placing another explosive to his restraints "Maria tracked Tony's suit, Pepper's idea." she simply replied, pressing the button and taking a step back closing her eyes again.

"Other than that, I heard their fighting all the way to the roof." Natasha added, helping Banner break the rest of the metal free "Thor's got one hell set of lungs." she stated, turning her gaze at said man; he and Tony finally seemed to get Barton down. Bruce chuckled, _that's true._

"Nat," Clint said standing up "About time you get here. I was going insane." he stretched out his sore arms, trying to restore the feeling back to them "Happen to see my bow on the way maybe?" he asked just as Thor raised his arm, causing a huge crash through the wall near them, the Mjölnir flying straight to his hand.

"Found it!" Tony called while poking his head in the hole; he walked inside and shoved Clint's bow and arrows back through it a second later, along with Steve's shield _"Sweet."_ Clint mumbled grabbing a hold on his favorite weapon.

Natasha then turned her full attention on Steve; who stayed surprisingly quiet during the whole encounter. She picked up his shield and started to make her way to him. A smirk dancing on her lips "Hey soldier. Hanging in there?" she teased placing the shield on the floor near him and started searching for another bomb to free him.

Steve laughed yet shook his head, _well, at least she's not making jokes about his age this time_ he though. He opened his mouth to answer when another crash came through the already broken wall - Tony had walked back into the room, wearing his iron suit.

"You got Capsicle, _Tasha?_ " he asked preparing to take off, the rest of them seemed prepared to leave as well, Clint with his Bow, Thor's with the hammer and frankly, Banner looked like he might exploded himself at any minute. Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony's entrance then send him a death glare at the nickname - the only people she allowed calling her that were Steve and Clint.

"Don't call me that Stark." Natasha threatened "And yes, you guys should go help Bucky and Sam. Maria's waiting on the roof." she informed, tossing them earpieces to communicate with.

"Got'ya Red." Tony said and blasted a hole in the ceiling for him and Thor to go through, Clint and Bruce however, left using the door - well, what's left of it - like civilized people. _As civilized an assassin and a man turning to a green rage monster can be..._

"You're mad," Natasha simply stated, avoiding his eye while continuing to look for another bomb.

"I'm not mad." Steve replied (he really wasn't) as he observed her face, seeing the slight redness to her bright eyes. _Had she been crying?_ He wondered, feeling guilty for causing her to worry, it's the last thing he wanted to do.

Natasha just raised her eyebrows skeptically "You're a terrible liar, remember?" the spy recall, pulling out another explosive from her suit but instead of freeing him, she toyed with it in her hand. Steve knew her well enough by now to detect her need to talk this out right away. Otherwise they'd have to wait until they were back at the tower; due to Tony's one field rule, a rule everyone else agreed to - _all relationship matters between the spider and the soldier must be handled privately_ (because one time, they had a very harsh disagreement - to say the least - during a flight ride and caused a great deal of discomfort to the other Avengers on the jet)

Steve sighed "I'm not mad." he assured her "Am I upset? Yes. But I'm not mad. It's not like you came alone, you were with Bucky, Sam and Maria. How'd they get here anyway? I thought Bucky was in D.C and Fury send Sam and Maria to London?" he asked curious.

"Sam and Maria got back about an hour after Fury told me and Pepper what happened, and Sam informed Bucky, thinking he might like to help. He did." Nat elaborate, finally tagging the bomb to his cuffs. Afterwards she cupped his cheek in her hand, at least, looking him straight in the eye "But that's not what we were talking about," Natasha announced "You're really getting better at changing the subject Rogers." she added, sounding impressed.

Steve chuckled "Learned from the best." was all he had to say in response, smiling lovingly at her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." he said suddenly, apologizing as she cupped his other cheek with her second hand "You better be," she smirked "But I'm sure you can make it up to me later." Natasha winked and then tippy-toed on her feet and kissed him deeply before he could respond – or blush, in his case.

And at that moment, Steve truly loathed HYDRA, more so than he already had. For restraining him to the wall, preventing him from kissing her back properly, to be able to hold her in his arms, run his hand through her soft hair and -

 _"Okay, TMI Red."_ Tony's disgusted voice broke the pair's reunion, along with some loud blasts and fighting noise from upstairs _"Yeah save it for the bedroom guys."_ Clint joined Tony's complaint.

Steve growled in frustration as Natasha laughed and rested her forehead against his "Knew I forget something." she murmured under her breath, cursing her mind for letting it slip to turn off her earpiece.

"Let's get you out of here, sounds like those idiots could use our help. And I wouldn't mind kicking couple HYDRA asses myself." the assassin decided while giving him one more kiss.

 _"Hey!"_ Steve overheard Tony's and Clint's voices calling, offended at the comment and the Hulk roar in the distance, but couldn't bring himself to care; his undivided attention on the woman in front of him. Trying to lengthen the kiss as much possible. Natasha eventually pulled back, despite Steve's protests and pressed the button to the explosive device before walking backwards, shielding her eyes.

The second he was loose the soldier broke free the metal, and before Natasha could even blink through the smoke, he tucked he into his arms. Steve buried his face in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her tightly. As a reflex she instantly relaxed at his touch and hugged him back, brushing her fingers in his hair and nesting her head in his chest.

"You are never allowed to do this to me again." she whispered, gazing up to his face "Understood?" she demanded, more firmly.

"Yes Ma'am." Steve agreed, pulling back from the embrace a bit so that he could place a hand on her slightly, showing stomach "As long as you promise the same." He rubbed the little bump affectionately. Natasha stared at him for a moment, frowning "Umm, you drive a hard bargain there Solider, but you have a deal." she told him, accepting his offer.

"Good." Steve said and with that, crushed his lips into hers; kissing her desperately and eagerly like he wanted to moments before. Natasha gulped in surprise but returned the kiss never less. He was just about to deepen the kiss and slid his tongue to her open mouth, when a loud thud audible through the ceiling. Bringing wood and bricks prices falling through the hole in it, straight on his shield.

This time it was her turn to groan in frustration at the loss of contact as Steve pulled back "Damn it Stark." she cursed again, watching him leave her side to pick up his intact shield, brushing the dirt and dust off it _"How'd you know it was me?"_ Tony asked stunned, full of awe at the spy's detection.

"Because no one else I know can ruin the moment like you." Natasha hissed, grabbing two guns from her belt, reloading the pistols and handing Steve a earpiece in the process, which he immediately hooked to his ear.

 _"Awww, you know love me anyway. But if you referring to last week…You should know it was no picnic for me either."_ Tony replied shivering at the memory; both the red-head and the blonde rolled their eyes "You shouldn't have walked in to _our_ floor without knocking then." Steve said, snickering when he recalled the billionaire's face, he attached his shield to his back and grabbed Natasha's hand, dragging her to the broken door. He was just about to lean forwards to kiss her one last time when Maria's voice yelled in both their ears.

 _"So sorry to interrupt..."_ wow, she's sound pissed _"Actually, I'm not. There are about dozen of those basters heading my way. So, if you want a ride home, you better get you're asses here. Like now!"_ she barked, they heard the gunshot blasting on her end a second later.

 _"I'll be right there."_ Sam called instantly, concerned.

Steve froze and raised an eyebrow, sending Natasha a questing look. _'There's defiantly something there'_ she mouthed to him with a smirk as an answer "About time," Steve mumbled, causing them to burst into laughter.

 _"What?"_ Sam and Maria questioned at the same time, which only made them laugh harder "Nothing. Don't worry we're on our way too right now." Natasha assured them and gave Steve a quick pack on the lips then whispered "We'll finish this later..." she promised seductively, and pulled him up the stairs.

 _"Gross."_ Tony said again _"And I thought you're PDA was nasty..."_ the Iron-Man complained, Nat chuckled "Serves you right." she declared, shooting the lurking guard at the top of the stairs before Steve even notice his present.

Steve knew what she meant, last week Stark made a snarky remark about her strange food craving - to which, obviously, he already paid with a red mark on his cheek that hadn't disappeared for almost two days - _"It was a joke! How long will you punish me for it?"_ Tony yelled over the noise of the fight.

 _"Dude, I think it was more about you learning to keep your mouth shut for the future."_ Sam remarked _"Yeah, even I wouldn't say something like that to Nat, pregnant or not."_ Clint agreed and snickered _"You totally asked for it Stark."_ Maria joined the discussion _"You've honestly got no tact whatsoever - Are you seriously talking about this now?"_ Bucky screamed cutting Maria off, his voice full of anger, and rightfully so considering he got shot during their distraction.

 _"Sorry."_ they all chorused just as Steve and Natasha reached the roof to see the several HYDRA agents that were still standing surrounding Sam and Bucky. The rest were laying around, either unconscious or dead. Maria herself was shooting people down, left and right with the jet firearms. Natasha quickly kicked down the guard nearest them, allowing Steve to knock him out easily.

"Just like the good old days huh?" Natasha smirked and nudged his side teasingly, he looked at her and smiled "Yeah, just like the old days." Steve scoffed, pulling out his shield while she re-adjusted her widow bites,

"Together?" he half stated, half wondered.

 _"Together."_ she nodded.

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking…" Natasha started saying a few hours later while they were lying, tangled bodies and sheets, on their bed, in their bedroom back at the tower. _Theirs._ _God that still sounds so weird to say_ Steve thought. Despite the fact they've been in a relationship for the past three years and she's pageant with his child….Which is a miracle itself.

He always wanted to have kids and a family of his own, and when she told him she cannot have kids nor does she want to, he was sad a little at first but he didn't care. _He wanted to be with her because of who she was, not what she can provide him. And he already has a family, the Avengers are his family._ And that is exactly what he told her, soothing down all worries she had about denying him of a future he might want.

It still marveled him she wanted to keep the baby after finding out she was pregnant. After the shook of the news wore off he solely said it was her decision, and that he'll support whichever one she'll make. And he was very glad to hear she wanted to keep the baby, never doubting she'll be a wonderful mother. Natasha has that kind and sweet side to her she doesn't like to show; and while Steve thinks it's a shame she thinks its self-preservation. As long as she chooses to share it with him, he doesn't mind much.

"Umm?" he hummed to her neck while leaving trail of soft kisses on her throat, causing her to shiver and moan quietly "Steve," she warned, he lifted his head to look at the seriousness across her face "What?" he wondered innocently, she smacked his arm playfully "I'm serious." she pouted at his leak of solemnity. He grinned, _she's adorable._

Steve pushed himself up, leaning on his elbows above her and stared at her face "What's on your mind?" he asked intrigued, stroking her left cheek casually.

"Baby names," she said, smiling at him "Since we're having a boy, I'm thinking we should call him _James._ " Natasha said hesitantly, yet full of confidence; she's the only person he knows that managed to pull off both at the same time

Steve hand froze; his eyes grow wide _"For real?"_ he glared at her in awe, the joy spreading through his body; she nodded "For real." The spy assured.

"I know how much he means to you, everything you've been through together…he's been getting better for the past years, and he really is a great guy." Natasha reasoned, all Steve could still do was stare at her as she explained her reasons "I think our son should be named after a man like him. And there's no way we naming our baby ' _Tony',_ no matter how many times he hints it."

The Soldier chuckled remembering the not-so-subtle implications from Stark "Yeah I agree, no chance. But are you sure you want to?" he asked, looking for vacillation in her eyes, he didn't find any.

She rolled her eyes and nodded again, slowly losing her patience "Yes idiot! Are you?" Natasha asked teasingly - already knowing the answer to that question quite well.

"Definitely," Steve nodded himself without a second thought, excited "But are you absolutely sure? Because he's going to cry when we tell him, and I gotta tell you, it's not going to be pretty." he joked.

It got the desirable respond, Natasha cracked up laughing in his arms, burying her face to his chest "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it…" she spoke once restoring her breathing to normal "Tony crying is way worst."

 **End.**


End file.
